Unrestrained Wants
by Strawberry9212
Summary: ::Twoshot:: Hinata never thought that it'd ever come down to this. Now she grapples with herself as she struggles to make a decision when Neji doesn't come home that night from meeting with his lover. A stand-alone alternate ending to Restrained Wants.


**A/N: Hello hello hello! How are you? I'm kinda excited to post this up XD! For those who don't know, this is the alternate ending for my story _Restrained Wants_, and it comes after Chapter 8! But I think it can stand pretty well on it's own. But if your curious enough, please go check out the original story and ending! Or for the whole picture and for better appreciation of this ending, please read _Restrained Wants_ first! (coughshamelesspromotioncough ). Without further ado, here's _Unrestrained Wants_! (Grandiose arm waving)**

* * *

Hinata laid on her bed, waiting. She stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't home yet. Why wasn't he home yet?

_He broke his promise._

Hinata turned onto her side and willed the small, doubtful whispers out of her head. Neji would never break a promise. Especially not a promise he made to her.

She stared at the wall. Where is he?

She strained her ears, listening for the soft hum of his car engine. Nothing.

_He's with _her_ right now._

Hinata shook her head.

Something must've happened on the road. There must be a lot of traffic. His car must've broken down. There was an accident.

_Impossible._

The soft ticking of the alarm clock by her bed was driving her crazy.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. That little liar._

She shut her eyes tightly. Hands clenched the bedsheets. She pulled her knees up to her chest to try and stop the pain.

It hurts so much.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Where is he?

_He left you. He broke his promise. He cannot control his traitorous heart._

Hinata balled up tighter. Hands moved from the bedsheets to her hair. Tug. Tug.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. You lost. She won._

She furiously shook her head against her pillow. He would never. He _promised_ her! She tried scratching at her chest to ease the pain. She wanted to rip to it out.

_Tick tock. Tick Tock._

Where is he?

* * *

He did not come home last night.

Hinata stared out the window. She looked down at the _them_. They were _happy._ They were _smiling._ They were _laughing._

Hinata was dead. She was dead on the inside.

Emotionlessly, she was watched as Neji _smiled_ and _laughed_ at something _she_ said to him. Neji suddenly looked up at her. He knew she was watching. Hinata didn't even grace him with a glare. A small part of her enjoyed watching him squirm uncomfortably under her hard stare. Another part of her enjoyed seeing the bags under his eyes, the shaking of his hands, the paleness of his face, the red in his eyes.

Hinata allowed a small smirk to appear on her face. He was suffering. A lot.

She pushed down the small sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was starting to show withdrawal symptoms, too. She ignored how she salivated slightly at the sight of his exposed jugular. She had other sources of delicious blood. She clenched her hand to stop it from shaking. She didn't need to dirty her hands even more to completely wipe out an insignificant human.

She was not insignificant.

Hinata pursed her lips and directed her gaze at the girl who ruined everything. Then she glared _hard_ down at her. If looks could kill, the homewrecking brunette would've been dead a hundred times over.

But no, she was not mad at her. She was mad at him. _He_ started everything. _He_ let everything get out of hand. _He_ was suffering all the consequences.

She didn't even want to look at him anymore. She pulled her attention back to the black board at the front of the classroom. He wasn't worthy of her acknowledgment anymore.

_Liar_.

Hinata clenched her hands.

_You want him._

She clenched her jaw.

_You hate her._

She clenched her eyes.

Why was the voice back?

"-uuga-san."

Her eyes snapped open. Her teacher was standing over her desk with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? You don't look too well."

Hinata silently berated herself in her mind. She schooled her face into a calm facade with a polite smile with practiced ease. "No need to worry, sensei. I'm fine."

He looked unconvinced but nodded and backed off.

Her eyes followed her sensei's back until he reached the front of the room. She noted with slight amusement the shiver that went down his back as he felt her stare on him.

Hinata swung her gaze back out the window but didn't look down. She keep her eyes up and stared as the clouds floated by with not a care in the world.

She needed time. She needed time to think over some things.

Sometimes she wished she was a cloud. But she was a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's were definitely not flighty clouds. Hyuuga's were strong and sturdy like the earth. They were grounded and solid, nothing fazed them.

She needed time.

* * *

A week has passed. Hinata had some time to think. She finally came to a conclusion. She needed to talk to her father.

She stood in front of the door to his study. She raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the wood. She waited until she was given permission before she gripped the doorknob. As she stepped inside, she saw _him_ in the corner of her eye and decided to spare him a glance – a glance at his poor, pathetic, deprived self. In the millisecond she wasted on him, she saw all the symptoms of extreme withdrawal. She saw the sunken cheeks, the protruding cheekbones, the ashen face, the now-loose clothes, the strained posture, the violently shaking hands.

Serves him right.

Hinata closed the door behind her. She cared not for the despair, the want, the suffering on his face. What did hurt was the absence of _regret_. Any regret.

He made his decision. And now she has made hers.

Hinata waited patiently until her father looked up from whatever he was working on. With one last swish and flick of his fountain pen, Hiashi looked up at his eldest.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Father, I would like to discuss a very important matter with you."

"Come sit down." Hinata walked over and took a seat in the chair that sat in front of her father's desk. "What would you like to talk about?"

Hinata looked down at her hands before look up at her father. Looking him dead straight in the eye, she dropped the biggest bomb she could ever drop on him. "I would like to step down."

There was slight satisfaction at the sliver of disbelief that flashed across Hiashi's visage. "Excuse me?"

"Father, I would like to step down from the position of Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan."

"Why? What is this sudden decision? Why must you step down?"

"I have already failed."

Hiashi pinched his nose bridge. "Are you talking about Neji?"

"Yes, Father. I could not even control one. How will I be able to control a hundred?"

He let a rare tiredness wash over his face. "I see. But must you step down? Is this necessary?" She was the perfect heiress. Everyone respected her. Everyone approved of her. Everyone _feared_ her.

"Yes, Father. I feel I do not have the right anymore. I have already failed." She clenched her hands. She couldn't even control her mate. So how could she control a whole clan? Given the whole clan would never _cheat_ (she spat out the word in her mind) on her, but she did not have the confidence anymore.

She couldn't do it without Neji by her side. He left her and now she was going to leave the clan.

"Father, I have a proposal." She waited until her father gave her the go ahead to continue. She waited another moment before speaking. "Please let Hanabi become Heiress. And please do not harm Neji." The familiar suffix had long been dropped in her mind.

"Why should I not? He has already caused my daughter so much pain and suffering." He saw the signs. He saw the slight tremble of her hands, the slight bloodshotting of her eyes, the slight strain on her overall being.

"Please Father. It is not his fault. It is mine." Hinata was taking the blame. "I did not keep him close enough. So he strayed. He strayed farther than my reach, I could not pull him back in. It was my fault."

Hiashi felt like he could cry. His daughter was in so much pain and he could do nothing about it. He was never a sentimental man. He barely showed any outward emotion. He didn't know how to comfort a crying girl. At times like these, he really missed and really yearned for his late wife. She would have known what to do.

"Father, I would like to propose an arranged marriage for me."

Hiashi's head shot up as he looked, incredulous, into his daughter's resolute eyes. She was serious.

"With who?" He already knew that he would not be able to refute her choice. She was always thorough with her decisions. She always knew what would work and what wouldn't.

"With the Sabaku clan, in Suna."

Ah, the Sabaku's. The only other known clan of vampires who dwelled in the dry lands of the Wind Country. They were as prominent as the Hyuuga's in their own lands.

"A marriage to Sabaku Kankurou?" He looked around for some paper to draft up the proposal.

"No. To Sabaku Gaara."

He paused midstroke. "He is not the best choice." The youngest of the main family was well-known for his slight psychotic tendencies.

"He is to be clan leader. The Elders will not be able to disagree."

It was fitting for the heiress of one clan to marry the heir of another. And the Elders would not allow anything less for their precious Heiress. But he did not trust his precious daughter with a crazed insomniac.

"Father, please trust me."

Hiashi let out a deep sigh. He knew he was going to regret this someday. He already lost his wife and now his eldest daughter was planning to leave him. He saw the heartbroken look in her eyes. Love makes you do crazy things.

"Continue."

* * *

Neji waited anxiously for the meeting to end. A sudden Elder's meeting was called the day after he saw Hinata-sama go into his Uncle's study with a slightly resigned but a slightly resolute look in her eyes.

He missed her.

But he chose Tenten. And he didn't regret it.

His hands twitched. His head twitched. His legs twitched.

He barely ate. Anything he did eat, came back up a few hours later.

He couldn't sleep. He was insomniatic.

He couldn't think straight. He couldn't focus.

He was always weak. He was always tired.

He was greedy and this was his punishment.

Neji instinctively stood at attention as the door to the meeting room burst open and out filed the Hyuuga Elders. Neji was not usually intimidated by them, but today, he had a reason to.

As each one left the room and passed him by, they _glared_ at him. He did not know why.

It was not the usual Hyuuga glare of dissatisfaction. It was the Hyuuga glare of anger. It was the Hyuuga glare of disapproval. Neji stood even straighter unconsciously to try and please them. It did not do the trick. If anything, they glared harder.

Neji did not know why. He was usually a favorite of the Council.

The last Elder, Neji's own grandfather, had the most surprising expression on his face. Pity.

For the usually emotionless Hyuuga, even a tiny sliver of emotion was greeted with no small amount of bewilderment. But no, his grandfather did not just have a small amount of pity on his face. No, it was _all over_ his face. It was blatantly shown across his features.

Neji was taken aback.

Why would his grandfather _pity_ him?

What exactly did they discuss in that meeting room? What exactly did Hinata-sama talk to her father about?

Neji looked to his uncle who stood in the doorway of the meeting room. To add to his confusion, his uncle looked him over with sad and pity-filled eyes. But he could detect a bit of a sneer, too. He looked down at the ground. Now he knew why.

This was about Hinata-sama. This was about his infidelity. This was about his banishment.

Neji knew that Hinata-sama was furious. She was not one to show her fury like others. No, the angrier she was, the colder she got. And to him, she was absolute zero.

He took the one chance she gave to fix things and threw it back in her face. And he still had the _audacity_ to miss her. To yearn for her. To be _addicted_ to her.

He looked back up when he heard his uncle let out a low sigh. He watched as his uncle turned and walked away without sparing him a small explanation or even a word of what was to become of him.

His grandfather and all the Elders just left him hanging.

* * *

They all watched the redhead warily.

They didn't trust the crazy that was simmering just below the surface. They could see it in his eyes, his posture, his presence. He was not one to be crossed.

They did not trust him but their precious Heiress trusted him and they trusted their Heiress, so they trusted him.

The door to the meeting room and the Elders all but let out a silent sigh of relief. Their Heiress was here.

Once Hinata stepped foot into the room after her father, they all noticed an immediate calm wash over the redhead who hummed with dangerous intentions not just a moment ago. Pride swelled in their chest. This was the affect of their Heiress.

But that made the pain of separation all the more worse.

They all swirled their furtive glances over to the culprit and openly glared at him. He had taken their Heiress away. Not the redhead but him. He was the one at fault.

When they initially made the match, they thought it would give them one of the strongest matches ever. But now they could see just how wrong they were. Oh how very wrong. And now they were losing their Heiress to an allied clan.

He did not deserve the Hyuuga name.

They wanted to exile him from the clan but their kind, merciful Heiress would not let them. Instead, she suggested the Seal. Yes, the Seal will do for now. They will deal out more dire consequences later, away from their Heiress's watchful, sharp eyes.

They will wait patiently for the right moment and the best circumstances to deal with the traitor.

* * *

Hinata delicately dabbed at her lips with the napkin. She smiled at her dinner hosts. "Thank you very much, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, dinner was very delicious."

"No, no, Hinata-sama, thank _you_ very much for gracing us with your presence even with your busy schedule," Mikoto said sincerely as she bowed her head at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Yes, it is a shame that you'll be leaving the Hyuuga clan." Fugaku frowned. His son was not her choice in the end.

Hinata gave them a sad smile. "I believe that it is the best solution for me to marry into the Sabaku clan. It will strengthen our alliance. We will be more than just allies, we will be family."

Fugaku couldn't help but nod at her reasoning. Was there nothing she could do wrong? Except choose the wrong man for her husband, Fugaku couldn't help but think sourly like a little child. "What will become of Neji-san?" Exile? Fugaku thought hopefully.

As if reading him his mind, Hinata shook her head. "He will receive the Seal. That is all. Though I suspect the Elders have something else in store for him. I do not approve of it but I will not stop them. They only do what they think is best."

"The Seal? Oh my, I would say that is almost just as bad as being exiled." Mikoto quickly amended her statement after the look from Hinata. "But if that is what Hinata-sama wants, then it is the best decision."

Hinata gave her a small smile. "No need, Mikoto-san. It is true that some may think the Seal is worse than being exiled. But in Neji-san's case, it is what is best for him. He will be able to have normal children with his human lover." Hinata felt no sting from her words. She was detached.

They all winced at her choice of words, outright admitting Neji's infidelity. But they couldn't help but love Hinata-sama even more. Even to those who wronged her, she still made sure that they will be happy.

The Seal. The Caged Bird Seal was given to those who did not deserve to pass on the Hyuuga heritage and superior genes. Usually it was coupled with being exiled, but in the worse cases, it was given to Hyuuga members without exiling them. It was the worse humiliation they could possibly deal out. The Sealed was a Hyuuga but at the same time they were not. The Sealed were seen as even lower than the Branch family. They were seen as trash. To exile was to be merciful as the exiled were freed from the clan and its expectations. But to Seal and not to exile was to torture.

The Seal, as its name implied, sealed away the vampiric genes. The Sealed would eventually lose their vampiric nature and their offspring will be nothing but humans. And that is why Hinata suggested the Seal. It will give Neji the change to lead a regular life with Tenten and to have a normal family.

She clenched her fist under the table. So it still hurt to think of him with _her_.

But it was also his punishment as she knew his Hyuuga pride was one of the biggest. She planned to crush it but she also planned to give him half of his happy ending. Just half and nothing more.

The main Uchiha Family continued their business, not wanting to disrupt Hinata-sama from her musings. The blank, faraway look in her eyes told them not to disturb her. It was only after the table was cleared and after Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke had left did Itachi approach his master.

He tentatively placed a light hand on her shoulder and waited for her to look up at him.

Hinata looked up at her servant and stood up from her chair. Placing her hand in his, she let him guide her to his old room in the main family house.

Hinata walked into the familiar room as Itachi opened the door for her. She waited until she heard the click of the lock to turn and look at her most faithful servant.

She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. She walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek. She watched as his eyes fluttered close and as he automatically leaned into her touch. It hurt her heart to see him like this. Though she did not regret using him, she did regret hurting him. He was the only one to love her genuinely outside of her family. Others yearned for her attention and claimed to love her, But they were afraid of her.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun. Please forgive me," she whispered.

She watched his face carefully. She waited for the betrayal to shine through. But it never did.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and the only thing she could see in them was love. Her heart skipped a beat. Why couldn't Itachi be the one she loved?

"Please Hinata-sama, there's no need to apologize. It was my fault that I could not keep Neji-san away from his lover."

Hinata shook her head. "No, that is my fault and only my fault. Do not blame yourself for our mistakes." Neji was at fault, too.

Itachi reached up to softly grip Hinata's wrist. "Hinata-sama, let me come with you. You will be in an entirely new environment. Please let me be the familiar face you can turn to. I will follow you to the death," he silently pleaded.

"I cannot do that to you, my lovely Itachi. That would be cruel to rip you away from your family and from your chance to escape my unforgiving clutches. This will be your chance to find someone who will love you back. Find someone who will cherish you."

Itachi shook his head vehemently as a lone tear streaked down his cheek. "I need no one but Hinata-sama. There will never be anyone else." A concealed jab at Neji's wandering heart. "I will die without you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a desperate plea to let him come with her.

Hinata let him show her his feelings through the kiss. After a minute she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "I am sorry, Itachi-kun. But I cannot." Before he could protest again, she pulled even farther away from him and took a step back. "Please take me home."

Itachi let his arm swing uselessly at his side after Hinata pulled her hand from his. He could do nothing but obey. And so, with a heavy heart, he took her home.

* * *

Neji couldn't breathe. He felt like he was dying from the inside out. He was suffocating from the pain. He just received the Seal, but that was not why he was writhing in pain.

No. It was because he lost Hinata-sama forever. He will never be hers ever again. She will never be his.

But this was what he chose. He chose Tenten. And now he had to suffer the consequences no matter how big they were. He felt the Seal was only just the beginning.

The Seal. It crushed his pride. He was a Hyuuga but he was not. He was the lowest of the lows. Soon he will lose his vampiric nature. He will lose the biggest part of himself. His identity. He didn't know how to be a human.

But he will survive. Because he had Tenten. She will unknowingly teach him how to be human.

But he lost Hinata-sama. She was gone. In another man's arms. It was one thing for her to be in her servant's arms, but it was a whole other thing to be in that psycho's arms. He saw him at the meeting. He saw the crazed look in his eyes. But he also saw his reaction to Hinata-sama's presence. His heart swelled. That was Hinata-sama for you. Able to tame even the most dangerous of individuals.

He could never hate her. The Seal was a blessing in disguise. He will be able to have a normal family with Tenten. Yes, he was going to have a family with Tenten, he already knew it.

His chest hurt as he thought of his sullied love for Hinata-sama. The hurt was not just from his crushed heart but also from the Seal that was on his tattoo. It sealed away the connection between him and Hinata-sama. He was not allowed to see her anymore or even talk of her or think of her.

He was nothing to her now.

And as he laid in his bed, the bed where he made love to Hinata-sama for the first time, he couldn't help but remember that night. It was a truly magical night when they _really_ became one. But now as he breathed in the scent from his pillow, he could no longer feel Hinata's presence anymore. She was gone. She was truly gone. But his memories of her linger on his bed as he fantasized about everything he could have done for Hinata-sama.

But he had made his decision.

And this was his punishment.

* * *

Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror on the vanity and then traced her eyes around the intricate patterns carved into the wooden frame. Suna craftsmanship was really quite lovely.

This was it. This was the celebration for her engagement to the Sabaku heir.

She smiled as she thought of him. He was a little troubled, but it was nothing Hinata couldn't fix.

Neji was a lost cause from the beginning. It was just her fault for not recognizing it.

No, she will not think of him. She will think of Gaara and only Gaara. After all, he was going to be her husband. And as a dutiful fiancee and later on as a wife, she will make sure he was satisfied in every way possible.

A knock came upon the door to the dressing room she was in. It was time.

"Come in," she softly called out. She checked her appearance one more time.

"Hinata-sama, it is time for you to make your arrival. Please allow me to escort you to the ballroom."

Hinata couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face. She stood up, turned, and walked over to the servant. Her servant.

She looked up at him and took his offered hand. "This way, milady."

Slowly, he led her to the ballroom. Just before turning the last corner, Itachi whispered, "I will follow you to the death, Hinata-sama."

She let him kiss the back of her hand as she jokingly exasperatedly sighed, "Very well, if you insist."

Now she was certain things will be much brighter from here on out.

She didn't need Neji anymore. All she needed was her faithful servant and her fiance.

* * *

**A/N: *whistles*This baby was 10 pages longs! Oh my god! When I was planning it, I didn't think it would be this long! I actually wrote this second ending _before_ the actual ending, teehee. I wrote it because there were so many reviews saying that Hinata deserved better and that Neji didn't deserve her and yaddayadda. But there there are also a lot of people who didn't want an alternative ending, and that's why I posted it as it's own story. **

**So, what did you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Please let me know in a revieeeeeew! I love reviews (heart). **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**EDIT – I changed the summary because I thought the original one really didn't do this story justice.**

**Oh! And I never noticed how much I really broke Hinata down. Oh my god, I didn't notice until I reread it after I posted it up. She was such a strong character in _Restrained Wants_, but in here, I really broke her down. \(OoO)/...She's still a strong character, but she wouldn't have shown such raw emotions in the original story. Ack! It sounds like I'm praising myself XD. Lol, didn't mean to do that, oops.**

**If you think so too please hit me up with a review! (coughshamelesspromotioncough ) Sigh, there's that shameless promotion again.**


End file.
